


You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

by verbaepulchellae



Series: Blow Us All Away [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Bellamy holding their week old daughter makes Clarke’s heart feel like it’s about eight sizes too big for her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it you guys, I had to write a follow up to We'll Pass It On To You, because apparently Clarke and Bellamy as expecting/new parents is more than my brain can handle.
> 
> This takes place about a month or so after the We'll Pass It On To You, you don't need to read that one first, but there are references that you might not understand if you don't.

There’s a rustling sound and half asleep, Clarke thinks it’s the wind in the trees, but it’s more like the sigh of the ocean she remembers from when they traded with Luna’s clan. But that can’t be, she’s in her own home, in her own bed and she reaches out to find Bellamy. His large, warm frame is gone. Clarke opens her eyes. 

Across the room, Bellamy is shirtless and rocking lightly on his heels. She realizes source of the gentle sound is Bellamy, softly hushing the bundle of blankets in his arms. “Yeah, that’s right,” she hears him whisper, “that’s right, you’re sleepy. Very sleepy.”

There’s a soft smack and gurgle, Naike burbling up at him and even in the half darkness Clarke can see the awed smile that sweeps over his features.

“Well, is that so?” He murmurs back. “Strong opinions for someone so little.”

Another soft burble and then a higher one, a bit pitchy and Bellamy bounces on his heels and shushes her again. “I know, I know, your mom’s much prettier than I am and infinitely more calming, but you gotta let her sleep” Bellamy whispers back and carefully shifts Naike’s weight to one arm so that he can offer her his pinky to suck on. 

“Yeah,” he chuckles after a moment, “I know that’s not the good stuff, but it’ll do for little babies who are too sleepy to actually eat.”

The sight of Bellamy holding their week old daughter makes Clarke’s heart feel like it’s about eight sizes too big for her chest. Holding Naike for the first time had made Clarke cry so hard she had to pass her off to Bellamy and then she’d begged to have her back. Naike is so perfect, she’s got ten sweet fingers and a little soft belly, she’s got Bellamy’s beautiful dark complexion and a thick thatch of dark hair on her head but her eyes are blue and she’s got a tiny little mark above her lip, just like Clarke’s. She could stare at their daughter forever, but she could stare at Bellamy and Naike for forever and a day. The stars could fall around them and she’d still just want to look at them. 

“There they are,” Bellamy croons softly. “Now you’ve got the sleepy eyes going. I’m not such a bad option, am I, beautiful?”

“Far from it” Clarke says and Bellamy looks up at her, eyes warm and soft and he smiles at the sight of her.

“Look at that, Naike,” Bellamy says, “We woke her up after all.”

Clarke smiles and sits up and Bellamy comes back to bed and slips in next to her, propping himself up on the wall and raising his free arm so Clarke can tuck her head into his shoulder and snuggle into his side. Naike looks up at them, blue eyes unfocused and a bit glassy but her face contorts into a little, involuntary smile and Clarke feels like she’s going to burst. 

Clarke loves her daughter’s name, Bellamy’s soft offer early on in their name process. She had snorted at him initially because apparently Bellamy is still as much a nerd about Classical History as he was when he was six, but the name had grown on her. It stood, as Bellamy pointed out, for everything they had overcome, every struggle they fought through together, and all the victories they would have in the future. The name felt right in Clarke’s mouth when she first whispered it to their daughter, and in Bellamy’s voice, on his lips, it fills her with endless joy. But it’s such a big name for a little baby so new to this world, this world that on countless occasions has left Clarke sick at heart. 

“I don’t know if she’s big enough to go to work yet,” Clarke says a little tearily, because that’s all she can think to say about the tiny little girl who she carried safely with her until just eight days ago. Bellamy chuckles, turning his face into her hair. 

“Maybe not yet. But that’s ok, she can be our little Mooch for a while longer.” Clarke nods slowly. “Hey, look at me,” Bellamy says softly and Clarke tears her eyes away from their daughter to meet his. Bellamy leans forward and kisses her, long and full lipped, his arm wrapping around her back to keep her in place. “I love you so fucking much, Clarke,” he says when he pulls away, soft like it’s a secret. 

Clarke tilts her head back up and gives him another kiss, opens her mouth against his and breathes the same air as him. “I don’t know where I’d be without you,” Clarke whispers back and then tucks her head into the crook of his neck and traces Naike’s small nose with the tip of her finger. “I can’t get over how beautiful she is,” Clarke admits.

“She’s got some damn fine parents,” Bellamy chuckles but there’s wonder in his voice when he says, “I didn’t know we could make something so beautiful.” 

“I did,” Clarke assures him, “I knew we could.” Naike burbles in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Naike comes from Nike, one of Athena's epithets. It means Victory, and Naike is one French/Spanish spelling of it.
> 
> Title is once again from "Dear Theodosia".


End file.
